Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyance unit configured to convey a sheet and an image recording apparatus provided with the conveyance unit.
Description of the Related Art
When a paper jam occurs, for example, in an image recording apparatus, a user performs a process (hereinafter referred to as “jam process”) for removing the recording paper jammed in a paper conveyance route or the like. In conventional image recording apparatuses, a nip state, in which rollers of a conveyance roller pair are in contact with each other while nipping the recording paper therebetween under pressure, is automatically released for the jam process.
In the image recording apparatus automatically releasing the nip state, the nip state of the conveyance roller pair is automatically released simply by pulling a feed tray out of an apparatus body, and thus the user can easily remove the jammed recording paper, for example, through an opening for the feed tray provided in the apparatus body. Such a conventional image recording apparatus further includes a mechanism which automatically returns the conveyance roller pair to the nip state, for example, when the user has installed the feed tray in the apparatus body after completion of the jam process.